Love is you
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Miku Anima no era una princesa y, por lo tanto, no creía deber encontrar a su príncipe azul. El estar perdidamente enamorada de Obito Uchiha no hacía más que reafirmar sus pensamientos: Lo suyo era imposible. ObitoXOc. ¡Feliz cumple y san valentín, Obito!


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del genial Kishimoto-Baka-Sempai~ Miku es propiedad mía, y de Bella Scullw, al igual que Miyu. La estrofa de la canción que se repite es de "Because", de los Beatles.**

**Pareja: ObitoXMiku (Oc)**

**Para: Bella Scullw. ¿Hace falta decirlo? Eres única, preciosa (L)**

**Advertencias: Quizá alguna palabrita fuerte. Nada grave.**

Había muchas formas de definir a Miku Anima Uchiha, la gente utilizaba todo tipo de apelativos para referirse a esa chica _(o, al menos, lo hacían todos los que tenían consciencia de que ella existía) _desde bajita hasta pelirroja, pasando por el "esa bastarda Uchiha" que a ella le causaba casi arcadas.

Su vida no había sido fácil, no era que fuera melodramática, no quería hacerse la víctima ni que nadie le sintiera pena, pero realmente no había pasado por un campo de rosas deleitándose de los olores. Ella nunca había sido una princesa, y por lo tanto no merecía a su príncipe.

Por eso, cuando aquel día se cayó por las escaleras aparatosamente (uno de esos golpes llenos de "boom" y apuntes de biología volando) no esperó una mano tendida hacia ella.

Tenía catorce años, el pelo rojo muy revuelto y la piel tan pálida que parecía enfermiza. Estaba _(jodida, jodida, jodida y)_ loca por la música tan alta que pudiera dejarla sorda, era su pequeña forma personal de aislarse del mundo. Ese día no era la excepción, una guitarra hacía vibrar los pequeños cascos que habían caído de sus conductos auditivos mientras alzaba los ojos negros, como el carbón o el ala de cuervo, de esos que parecen tan profundos que te caes en ellos _(y ya no puedes salir)_ hacia arriba, sujetándose el tobillo que las Converse dejaban al aire, notando un leve pinchazo de dolor provenir de éste y escalarle por la pierna.

—¿Estás bien?—La voz preocupada, chillona, alta. Años después, Miku sabría que solamente podía ser suya, porque el único con ese timbre de niño pero hombre era él.

—Perfectamente.—Murmuró en respuesta, algo hosca. Lo había visto, era algo obvio la ascendencia de ese chico, ojos negros, pelo oscuro y piel pálida.

¡Ah, en el cabello residía el truco! El de él no estaba manchado de rojo, no era del color de la sangre, porque el de Miku era un estigma, símbolo de su impureza.

—¡Estupendo!—Y entonces pasó.

Un segundo, y toda la vida de Miku Anima se puso patas arriba, y fue su culpa, claro. Porque solamente hizo falta una sonrisa, una mísera sonrisa, para destruir las barreras contra los Uchiha que llevaba creando años.

_(Vale, quizá no fuera una sonrisa normal. Fue el doble de brillante, el doble de cálida y el doble de amistosa. Era una sonrisa "made in Obito", la primera que ella recibió.)_

—¿Necesitas ayuda para recoger todo esto?

Ella negó con la cabeza mecánicamente, moviendo una mata de pelo color rojo que captó la atención de él. Miku bajó la mirada, sabía lo que venía ahora, no era la primera vez que pasaba: Una mirada _(horrorizada)_, una mueca _(asqueada)_ y un bufido _(altanero)_ antes de una marcha _(enfadada. Porque ella había nacido, porque existía._

_Pero no te preocupes. Estaba acostumbrada. El pecado de Miku era haber nacido, y lo pagaría durante lo que le quedaba de vida.)_

—Tienes un lápiz enganchado en el pelo.—Comentó él, por el contrario, antes de llevar una mano al cabello de ella y desenganchar el objeto, cuidando de no provocarle el menor daño. Miku se sonrojó. En ese instante, una voz monótona le llamó a lo lejos, seguida de una suave y femenina.

—¡Obito!—El aludido se giró hacia el sonido, justo a la vez que Miku. Un chico y una chica, ella agitaba la mano, llamándole.

—Tengo que irme.—Se disculpó torpemente él, girando de nuevo esos ojos _(y, oh, esa sonrisa)_ hacia ella.—Por cierto, soy Obito Uchiha.

Y ahí estaban sus temores hechos realidad. Miku se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder, casi en un susurro ahogado por su música:

—Miku. Miku Anima.—Vio un brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos de él y se preparó para aguantar una mueca de desprecio, extrañamente, Obito no perdió la sonrisa.

—¡Pues nos vemos pronto, Miku-chan!—Se despidió alegremente antes de trotar hacia sus amigos.

Ella le vio irse, con la mirada puesta en la nuca de él y una expresión estupefacta, tras unos instantes, un leve sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas junto a una lenta e insegura sonrisa, poco acostumbrada. Los Beatles sonaban desde su reproductor de música, las palabras llegaron a sus oídos sin que ella les prestara mucha atención.

"_Love is old, love is new  
>Love is all, love is you"<em>

_(Ah, pobre niña, acababa de firmar un contrato de venta de su corazón a cambio de una sonrisa. Solo que ella aún no lo sabía.)_

**~O~O~**

—¡¿Aún no has invitado a nadie?

—¡No! ¡Es una desgracia, tendré que ir sola!

Dieciséis años, misma mata de pelo rojo y mismos ojos demasiado oscuros y demasiado profundos, pero ahora había una añadidura más a esa tortura diaria a la que muchos llamaban instituto: Los bailes.

Escuchar a sus compañeras quejarse ya era, de por sí, un suplicio. Pero además de eso, tener que aguantar las preguntas sobre su propia pareja era aún peor.

_(No, no había invitado a nadie. No pensaba ir al jodido baile, ¿vale? No era el fin del mundo, ni nada.)_

Sonrió levemente, por el contrario. Miku siempre se había caracterizado por ser una chica bastante amable, sin embargo ese tipo de cosas tenían la capacidad poco común de sacarla de sus casillas. Dejó de mordisquear el bolígrafo cuando Midori, una compañera de su clase, se acercó a su pupitre para interrogarla sobre el recién terminado examen de matemáticas. Con el cambio de tema, sus pensamientos volaron al fin a otro sitio, dejándola descansar un poco.

El problema llegó cuando salió de clase. Porque _él_ estaba ahí, con su sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos oscuros, las manos en los bolsillos, apoyado en su moto negra de esa forma en la que debería estar prohibida.

_(Una vez, Miku le preguntó por qué se había comprado una motocicleta. Obito le revolvió el pelo y le respondió, entre risas, que le hacía más sexy. Interiormente, la pelirroja le dio la razón._

_Claro que, para ella, Obito Uchiha siempre sería guapo.)_

El problema no es ese. Ojalá, añadió mentalmente mientras desviaba la vista de manera incómoda. Porque Obito no iba solo, aún sentada en la parte de atrás de la motocicleta _(ese lugar que la misma Miku había ocupado tantas veces para volver a casa)_ había una chica, una de largo pelo oscuro y ojos de ese mismo tono ónix, contrastando con una piel en extremo pálida, acompañada de rasgos fríos, afilados. A la pelirroja no le hacía falta ser una genio para saber que era una Uchiha.

Intentó pasar desapercibida, de verdad que lo hizo. Bajó el rostro, de forma que una cascada de pelo rojo cayera sobre éste, agachó los hombros y caminó rápido. Normalmente, cualquiera la hubiera ignorado como si fuera invisible, pero esta vez tuvo mala suerte.

_(O quizá era que Obito la conocía demasiado. Quién sabía.)_

—¡Miku-chan!—Agitó una mano, llamando su atención. Ella trató de hacer como si no le hubiera oído mientras se ponía los cascos y encendía su reproductor de música, dejando que ésta tronase en sus oídos, pero Obito seguía haciendo cabriolas para que la viera. La chica de la moto hizo una mueca de asco, y la punzada de celos que Anima había sentido se intensificó.

¿Cómo podía Obito ir con alguien como ella?

—¡Miku-chan!

Al ver que el Uchiha se acercaba a ella, con obvia intención de zarandearla hasta que le escuchara, compuso una fingida mirada de sorpresa y se quitó los audífonos. Obito le sonrió, de esa forma que hacía que le temblaran las piernas, mientras ella se acercaba sin prisa, tratando de posponer el momento de la verdad.

—Obito-kun.—Murmuró a modo de saludo, notó las mejillas cálidas cuando él le revolvió el pelo, como si fuera una cría.

—Miku-chan, qué bien que haya llegado a tiempo, pensé que no te vería hoy.—Hizo un adorable puchero. Les separaban cinco años, pero ella parecía más madura en muchas ocasiones.

—Hmp.—Saltó la chica desconocida, denotando una vez más su ascendencia. Miku sintió un escalofrío involuntario recorrerle la espina dorsal. Obito posó los ojos en la Uchiha, como si no hubiera notado su presencia.

—¡Ah, Miku-chan, ésta es Aoi Uchiha!—Presentó en tono cordial, pasando el brazo en torno a los hombros de ella, que formó una mueca asqueada ante el contacto.

_(De nuevo, atacó ese monstruo verde de la envidia.)_

—¿Tú eres Miku Anima?—Pronunció su apellido con obvia repulsión.

La sangre le ardía, quería matar a esa desconocida, estrechar ese cuello de cisne entre sus delgadas manos y dejarla sin respiración. Respiró hondo, conteniéndose, y respondió en un tono hosco:

—La misma.—Miró la expresión de perplejidad de Obito ante el tono que ella había usado, y sintió una súbita punzada de culpabilidad y amargura al actuar así frente a él, sin embargo eso no impidió que, al hablar, lo hiciera en un claro tono de aversión.—Si me disculpáis, tengo que irme, mi madre me espera.

—¡Ah, es cierto, debes buscar el vestido para el baile, ¿no?—El tono alegre de él no ayudó a suavizar el temperamento de la pelirroja.

—¿Baile?—Inquirió Aoi, con monotonía.

—Sí, todos los años se celebra un baile por San Valentín, en el que ellas deben invitar a los chicos y…

—Dudo que _Anima_—No sabía si la odiaba más por la animadversión con la que pronunció su apellido, o por el simple hecho de cortar a Obito.—tenga pareja, ¿cierto?

Miku apretó los labios mientras miraba la sonrisa superior de Aoi, y el joven chico pasaba la mirada de una a otra con extrañeza. Al fin, la pelirroja respondió en un tono cortante, marcando cada palabra para que se asemejara a un insulto:

—De hecho, tengo pareja. Y, como ya he dicho, también prisa. Si me disculpáis.

Y se dio la vuelta, caminando con paso seguro y decidido hacia la parada de autobús mientras volvía a encender su iPod, de fondo escuchó a Aoi exclamar:

—¡Estupendo, iré a verte!

—¡Estaré encantada de ello!—Respondió con indiferencia marca Uchiha.

Tuvo suerte, el autocar paró justo cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca para acelerar un poco el paso y subir. Se derrumbó en uno de los asientos, abrazándose a su mochila como si ésta fuera un escudo, y miró con tristeza por la ventana al pasar junto a la motocicleta de Obito, quien estaba arrancando ésta, con Aoi bien sujeta a su cintura.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta del error garrafal que acababa de cometer.

—Ah, mierda.—Murmuró para sí.—Necesito una pareja.

Mientras, y de nuevo, los Beatles entonaban:

"_Love is old, love is new_

_Love is all, love is you"_

_(Fue la primera vez que Miku Anima sintió celos. Era un sentimiento asqueroso.)_

**~O~O~**

La música era suave, rítmica y agradable, de esas que incitan a las parejas para pegarse el uno al otro y moverse a su son, dejando que el amor flote en el aire. El gimnasio, lleno de cintas y tonos rosa pastel, parecía destilar cursilería. La banda que tocaba no era buena, el cantante tenía una voz demasiado hosca y el guitarra se adelantaba demasiado, sin embargo ahora estaban descansando, y era de los altavoces de donde nacía el sonido que los adolescentes reunidos parecían adorar.

Miku era la excepción.

Miró al chico al que había invitado al baile como una medida desesperada. Kyle era americano, bastante atractivo, sin embargo ninguna chica se había atrevido a hablarle a causa del bajo nivel de japonés que él tenía. Miku había sido la única, al parecer, que le pidió convertirse en su pareja.

Sin embargo, tras ver que era posible acercarse a Kyle, parecía haberse vuelto aún más popular, y lo que un día fueron susurros quedos que decían lo guapo que era, ahora eran cartas de amor que llenaban su taquilla y él sonreía abiertamente cuando ello sucedía.

Miku comenzaba a creer que solamente la había aceptado para no ir solo, y ese pensamiento se vio reforzado _(más bien, afirmado)_ cuando Kyle había salido a bailar con otra chica.

Así que allí estaba, esta vez con el pelo más arreglado y un bonito vestido, pero todo se podía simplificar en lo mismo: Miku Anima no estaba hecha para el amor, ni para encontrar a su príncipe azul.

Sin embargo, entonces llegaba a ella la imagen de Obito, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su manera de revolverle el pelo, y el corazón le latía tan rápido en el pecho que ella pensaba que se le saldría, mientras una sonrisa idiota se pintaba en su rostro. Bajó los ojos oscuros hacia el suelo, mirando sus zapatos altos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, antes de salir lentamente del gimnasio.

Se había preparado durante horas para dejar a la tal Aoi con la boca abierta, para demostrarle a Obito que ya no era la cría a la que conoció: El pelo, cayendo suavemente hasta su cintura, el vestido vaporoso de un tono negro contrastando con el rojo de su cabello y resaltando la piel pálida. Cualquiera la hubiera definido como "guapa", pero ella era…bueno, ella, y era _(preciosa, delicada, dulce y)_ invisible.

—¡Buh!

Miku soltó un chillidito al escuchar la voz tan cerca de su oído, y se alejó de un salto. No pudo evitar mirar con cierto deje de enfado en los ojos a Obito, quien se reía a carcajadas de su reacción, ella le dio un empujón de regaño en el pecho.

—¡No pensé que te asustarías tanto, Miku-chan!—Se excusó el Uchiha, aún entre risas. Ella se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada que trataba de ser fría, pero terminó indulgente.

—¡Claro que me he asustado!—Dijo, suspirando seguidamente y dándose la vuelta.

Obito soltó una risita entre dientes y se le acercó por detrás para abrazarla por la cintura en un gesto lleno de cariño, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. No era la primera vez que estaban así, la amistad y confianza rezumaban entre ellos, logrando que ese tipo de acciones no parecieran tan…de pareja, como eran.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Inquirió al fin.

—He pasado a verte, y tú, ¿no deberías estar con tu pareja?—Le preguntó él con curiosidad. Ella suspiró cansadamente, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Kyle ha decidido que había chicas más guapas que yo.—Explicó con amargura antes de preguntar en tono hosco.—¿Y Aoi?

—Se ha vuelto a su ciudad, mis tíos no querían que pasara aquí mucho.

Eso dejó helada a Miku: ¿Sus tíos? Entonces Aoi…

—¿Era tu prima?—Concluyó su duda en voz alta y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Claro…¿qué pensabas si no? … ¿Miku-chan, de qué te ríes?

Ella no respondió hasta unos minutos después, estaba demasiado ocupada doblándose sobre sí misma y llevándose las manos al estómago, el aire le faltaba en los pulmones a causa de las carcajadas que soltaba, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos, Obito solo la miraba de forma extrañada, sin entender el motivo de la súbita felicidad de ella, que poco a poco se fue tranquilizando hasta poder tomar una bocanada de aire.

—Ya no es tan malo que me hayan dejado plantada.—Admitió en tono cálido, mirándole con una sonrisa. Obito infló los mofletes.

—¡Si quieres voy y le meto una paliza! ¡Nadie deja sola a mi amiga!—Exclamó, dándose la vuelta y arremangándose de una manera que a ella se le antojó cómica. Le cogió el brazo para que no avanzara más y negó mecánicamente con la cabeza.

—No, no…No pasa nada, prefiero pasar la noche contigo.—Afirmó con una leve sonrisa. Obito se giró, sorprendido, pero tras unos instantes las comisuras de sus labios también se alzaron.

—¿Bailas?

Él le tendió la mano de una manera que trataba de ser caballerosa, y lentamente, Miku la cogió para dejar que él la acercara a ella.

No era perfecto. La risa y el viento nocturno habían despeinado a Miku, tenía las mejillas demasiado rojas por la falta de oxígeno que habían provocado las carcajadas y el vestido se le había arrugado, Obito iba demasiado informal, se notaba que solo había pasado a verla, pues portaba una sudadera oscura con el símbolo de la familia Uchiha en el pecho, unos jeans gastados y unas Converse azul marino, además de eso su cabellera estaba tan revuelta como siempre, y tampoco sabía bailar bien de esa forma tan lenta. La banda había vuelto a tocar, y Miku volvió a detectar los fallos con oído casi experto, la voz ronca del cantante, la guitarra adelantada, la batería demasiado lenta. Las palabras se colaron por sus oídos como el agua:

"_Love is old, love is new_

_Love is all, love is you."_

No, no era perfecto.

_(Pero para ella, sí lo fue. La mejor noche de su vida se basó en un par de bailes torpes y risas lanzadas contra el viento efímero._

_Claro que, para Miku, cualquier momento con Obito era perfecto)_

**~O~O~**

Habían pasado años desde aquel día, sin embargo para ella ese momento seguía estando grabado en su memoria a fuego, como si un hierro candente lo hubiera dejado marcado sin posibilidad de ser borrado.

Ahora tiene veintisiete años, pero sigue estando enamorada de la música _(y de Obito)_ y teniendo los ojos demasiado oscuros, sigue siendo la misma cría que se enamoró de quien no debía.

_(O de la persona indicada, porque la línea que separa los dos conceptos es mínima)_

Miyu Uchiha siempre se ha preguntado por qué su madre baila cuando está en su habitación.

Le gusta observarla mientras la ve moverse de un lado para otro al ritmo de la música, canturreándola levemente. Y, a veces, solo cuando llega una canción lenta, ella para y la mira, sonriéndole de una manera cálida que hace que el corazoncito de Miyu se derrita de amor por su progenitora.

Este catorce de Febrero está sentada sobre la cama mientras mira a su madre mover suavemente las caderas y abrir el armario, sacando el vestido azul que se puso para la boda de aquel al que ella llama "tío Kashi" de forma cariñosa.

_(Su padre suele reír, mientras su madre sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla. "Es tío Kakashi, cielo."_

_Pero sabe que, la próxima vez, Miyu volverá a llamarle "tío Kashi". También sabe que su padre luego regañará a su madre por corregirla y dirá "Miku-chan, deja que la niña le llame como quiera. Al amargado le da igual.")_

Su progenitora se gira hacia ella, dejando el vestido a un lado y haciéndole un gesto para que se acerque y, poniéndose en pie sobre la cama, Miyu le abre los bracitos para indicarle sin palabras que la coja. Miku ríe y obedece, tomándola en brazos y dando un par de vueltas con ella, siguiendo la música con maestría antes de pararse frente al espejo.

—Mira qué guapa es mi niña.—Adula con el orgullo que solo una madre tiene hacia su primogénita.

Miyu ríe, encantada, pero no puede evitar comparar sus rasgos con los de su progenitora. A sus dos años, Miyu tiene de manera obvia unos rasgos aniñados y redondos, unos ojos enormes y de color ónix que contrastan con su piel pálida como el marfil, el rostro infantil está enmarcado por una mata de pelo oscuro como ala de cuervo al que el sol primaveral que se cuela por la ventana dota de reflejos rojizos. La pequeña coloca una de sus manitas en la mejilla de su madre y sonríe.

—Mami, eres una princesa.—Contesta la niña, mirando el vestido que su madre se acaba de probar. Éste es, si cabe, más bonito que el azul que miraba de forma crítica antes, el blanco hace parecer a su progenitora un ángel en opinión de Miyu.

Miku sonríe de forma enternecida, apretando más a su hija contra sí. La puerta se abre justo en ese momento, de forma que Miyu se revuelve frenéticamente en brazos de su madre, haciendo aspavientos en todas direcciones y gritando "¡Papá!" con la fuerza de sus pulmones. Su progenitora la deja en el suelo para que, con una carrera torpe, ella corra hacia la entrada.

Miku la mira irse con una sonrisa leve, alisándose el vestido blanco que llevará en la cena de esta noche con su marido, no puede evitar dirigir los ojos al sencillo anillo que adorna su dedo.

—Eso es porque tu padre es un príncipe.—Murmura la respuesta hacia su hija para la nada.

Escucha a Miyu saludar a su padre atacándole con un "bombardeo de besos", la risa de Obito le llena los oídos y el pecho mientras avanza por el pasillo para saludarle.

—¡Miku-chan!—Los ojos de él brillan al verla llegar, y Miku baja la vista de forma levemente avergonzada ante la adoración que destila la mirada de él.

Y, desde la radio que se ha dejado encendida, el programa especial de antiguos éxitos hace sonar _esa_ canción, que logra acentuar la sonrisa de él.

"_Love is old, love is new_

_Love is all, love is you."_

_(Porque Miku nunca había sido una princesa, y por lo tanto nunca había creído merecerse a un príncipe._

_Pero, al final, parecía que se había equivocado.)_

**Fin ~**

**¡Y se acabó! Con esto intento seguir cazando musas para seguir con mis fic´s largos, además, tengo una noticia…**

**¡Volvemos con el movimiento para que haya más fics en español de Obito!**

**(Sí, obviamente, me refiero a Bella Scullw y a mí misma XD)**

**En pocas palabras: No os sorprendáis de ver miles de One-shot suyos, o míos, llenando ahora el fandom. Estamos las dos muy emocionadas con esto ^^ Y, claro…si alguno quiere unirse, será bienvenido, ya sea por separado o usando a Miku, solamente tendría que pedirlo y poner en el Disclaimer que es nuestra…¡Que no mordemos! =P**

**Eso es todo. Diez días tarde pero…¡Felicidades, Obito! Y seis días de retraso pero…¡Feliz San Valentín a todos! ^^**

**Nos leemos~**


End file.
